The Bright Side?
by RosePetals098
Summary: Blair's in a slump after Serena and Nate cheated behind her back...there's only one person to save her- Brian! My Original Character . Please R&R! ONESHOT


**Hey Readers! This is just going To be a short story(oneshot) about Blair and My original character named Brian. It was just something that was stuck in my head, so I hope you like!**

**P.S- I don't own any Gossip Girl Character whatsoever blah blah blah, I only own Brian. ;****D**

Blair Waldorf sat down on an empty picnic bench as she watched her ex-best friend Serena van der Woodsen and her ex-Boyfriend Nate Archibald laughing as they attempted to play a game of football together. She was all the way on the other side of the park but she knew that it was them together.

Technically, she wasn't 'spying' but she knew that she might as well be. _Pathetic. _Pathetic was the word that she now used to describe herself. Ever since she walked in on Serena and Nate kissing on Serena's bed after they invited her over, she was never the same. Yet it still pained her that the happy couple are still together and had forgotten about the 'Blair' that they once had known.

"Your ex, I'm guessing?" Came a remark from behind her.

"That would be none of your business." Blair replied as she turned around and saw a guy standing behind her with his hands in his worn jean pockets.

He was tall and muscular with a tan. He wore his sleek brown hair into a ponytail behind his head with a few strands hanging out. He had a chiseled jaw and deep blue eyes.

"Don't mean to bother you princess, you just look like you need someone to talk to." He replied with a smirk.

"So what if I do need someone to talk to?" Blair asked softly, "It still won't make things better."

"No, but it might make you feel better." He added, "By the way, the names Brian." He said holding out his hand.

"Blair." She returned and then shook his hand with her white-gloved one.

"So, this guy meant a lot to you huh" He asked sitting next to her.

"Yeah, he _did_." She sighed.

"And the girl was a friend of yours?" He asked while looking at her.

"Best friend." Blair corrected but kept her eyes focused on the happy couple.

"Ouch." He replied and began to watch them as well.

"You have no idea." She replied and then looked at the ground beneath her.

"So you're just going to sit here and mope about it?" He asked.

"What else can I do?" She replied once again.

"Let's go for a walk." Brian said while getting up from the bench.

"But I hardly know you." Blair protested.

"That's the point princess." He said as he grabbed her hand and lifted her up from the bench.

"Well it seems to be my lucky day." Brian said as he bent down and picked up a ten dollar bill.

"Indeed." Blair said with almost a smile.

"Hey, do you want a hot dog?" He said pointing towards the vendor next to them.

"Uh, gross! Those things are sitting in dirty water all day long." She shuttered.

"Trust me on this one princess, they are delicious." He said asking for two hot dogs before giving the man the ten dollar bill.

"Ketchup or Mustard?" Brian asked while holing up her hot dog.

"Must I?" She responded with a twisted face and he nodded. "Alright, err, mustard then."

Brian walked up to her handing her the hot dog before downing his in just two bites.

Blair lifted the hot dog from the plate and stared at the slab of watered-down meat. It was a pink/brown color of meat sitting in-between a very high-carbed bun.

"C'mon, it won't kill you." Brian urged.

She rolled her eyes and slowly lifted it towards her mouth before elegantly biting a small piece off.

"So what do you think?" He asked.

"It's different." She replied.

"So, do you like it?" He replied with a chuckle.

"Well it's not as bad as I had imagined it to be." She said taking another bite and they both laughed.

That was the first time Blair Waldorf had laughed in months. After having their dirty water hot dogs, they went to a club that Brian was raving about.

When they entered the club the music was blaring like crazy and many teens were out on the dance floor dancing like crazy. Brian took Blair's hand and led her onto the dance floor when a slow song had come on.

_Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free_

Now nothin' can take you away from me  
We bin down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me comin' back for more

Blair wrapped her arms around Brian and slowly swayed to the rhythm.

_Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_

Blair looked around at the couples at the dance floor and smiled. Her face fell into a frown when she saw Chuck Bass sitting across the room staring intently at her.

_Oh - once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down_

Ya - nothin' could change what you mean to me  
Oh there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way

Blair sensed that something was wrong when Chuck actually stood up watching her.

_N' baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_

Just then Chuck walked over towards them.

_I've bin waitin' for so long  
For something to arrive  
For love to come along_

Now our dreams are comin' true  
Through the good times and the bad  
Ya - I'll be standin' there by you

"Blair, what are you doing over here?" Chuck asked.

"It's a free country Chuck, I can go where I please." Blair spat.

"And you, what do you think your doing with her?" Chuck asked Brian.

"Is she your property or something man?" Brian replied.

"She might as well me, after I stole a little something away from her." Chuck said with a smirk.

"Oh, go to hell Chuck." Blair replied and then left the building with Brian trailing from behind.

"Who was that guy?" Brian asked following Blair outside. "And what did he mean by 'stole something'?"

"Nothing, he was just some guy that I had a one time fling with." Blair said as she kept on walking.

"And he doesn't mean anything to you?" Brian asked.

"Of course not." Blair said stopping dead in her tracks.

"Whoa princess, you've got some serious guy problems." Brian replied with a chuckle.

"Guess so. Why do you keep calling me princess?" Blair asked curiously.

"We'll with the white gloves n' all, now all you need is a tiara." He chuckled again.

"Well that's just grand, so how about you take me to your palace." She replied with a smirk.

"If that's what you want to call it." He said and then frowned.

"Whats wrong?" Blair asked.

"I'm not like you Blair, I don't live in a fancy house, I don't go shopping in those high class stores, I don't eat at five star restaurants. I'm lucky if I could find a shelter to sleep in. I'm homeless Blair." Brian replied and slowly turned around.

"Brian, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Blair replied and put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine. I've never actually told anyone that before." He said managing to pull a smile together.

"We'll I'm glad you trust me." Blair smiled.

"Let's get you home." Brian replied.

I t took about 10 blocks until they had reached Blair's apartment complex. On the way they had asked each other about 50 questions about themselves and were really getting a lot closer. As soon as they reached Blair's door that total silence was heard.

"So, I had a great time." Blair said with a smile.

"Yeah so did I. So I guess I'll call you sometime and we can get together. Or maybe we can…-" Brian said until Blair cut him off.

"-You talk too much." She said as she pulled him into a deep kiss.

"I'll, see you later then?" He asked with a big grin on his face.

"Most definitely." She answered, returning the smile as well.

Blair walked into her apartment with a huge grin on her face humming to 'Heaven' ( the song that she and Brian were dancing to.)

"I'll have the same of whatever your having dear." Mrs. Waldorf said to Blair from the living room with a chuckle.

"It's called _Love _mother, and it's amazing." Blair replied before skipping up the stairs.

**Alright, so what did you guys think? Blair was a bit OOC but hey, the girl needs a soft side too right? Haha.. So please R&R!! and no flames please.**

**Thanks!**

**-RosePetals098**


End file.
